It was always you
by Shana Yuuki
Summary: ONESHOT. Mikan Sakura is the smart and popular student in Alice Academy. She is in love with a boy who secretly loves her too.


Gakuen Alice fanfiction

IT WAS ALWAYS YOU

Summary: ONESHOT. Mikan Sakura is the smart and popular student in Alice Academy. She is in love with a boy who secretly loves her too.

Age: Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa-15

Mikan, Hotaru-13

-Lunchbreak-

"I like you Mikan-chan. Will you please go out with me?"  
Were the words spoken by none other than Shou-senpai with his head bowed low in front of his crush, Mikan.

Anyone who was watching can shook their heads in pity; waiting for the rejection that was commonly heard when someone asks their beloved idol out.

"I'm sorry Shou-senpai but I cannot accept your proposal." Mikan replied.

"That's alright," he replied sadly, "I was expecting that though. I just wanted to tell you my feelings." He gave a nervous laugh then went away to drown his sorrows.

Mikan sighed as the crowd slowly dispersed. With that, she went back to class. Unknown to her, someone was watching her from behind a tree all the time. He waited for her to enter the elementary building before proceeding to his own class.

-Dismissal time-

Each student started to head to their dorms but a certain group of students remained since they were called in for a meeting. The Supreme Student Council held their meeting at the high school building. They were making their plans for the upcoming School Festival.

The student council president, Shuichi Sakurano, stood in front while the rest of the members remained seated at the long rectangular table.

He cleared his throat them started speaking.

"As we all know, the school festival will be held in 2 weeks. I want everyone's cooperation in making our event a success."

The others nodded in approval and support.

"Now," he continued, "I would like to ask your suggestions by the end of the festival."

Yuu Tobita raised his hand.

"Yes, Tobita-kun?"

"I would like to suggest a bonfire where we all build a big bonfire in the middle of the field and we all dance to commemorate the end of the festival."

"Not bad though. Hayami, please take down notes."

Hayami is the student council secretary and takes down important notes.

Hotaru Imai, Mikan's bestfriend, then raised her hand.

"Yes, Imai-san?"

"I would like to suggest a firework display. Everyone would gather in the field and watch them." Hotaru suggested

"That's also nice. Anything else?"

Mikan raised her hand then.

"Yes, Sakura-san?"

"How about we do both? We do the bonfire first then watch the fireworks display in the end." Mikan said.

The other members gave it a thought and agreed with her idea. Then Sakurano spoke up.

"That's a nice idea you have, Sakura-san but you should understand that it will cost us more money, considering we have to be in charge with the decorating of the school" Sakurano said sadly.

"I see. I understand." Mikan replied, disappointed.

"Now then," Sakurano continued, "if that is all, we will now proceed to vote which of the two suggestions we will do."

Natsume Hyuuga watched the young brunette with her dejected expression and glared at the cause of such a look. The change of temperature did not go unnoticed by the other members and sweat dropped for the obvious reason.

Sakurano laughed nervously, given that a certain someone was glaring menacingly at him and the increase of temperature however, did not change anything.

Subaru Imai, the student council vice-president, came to his rescue saying,

" How about we all donate a certain amount to increase our savings in order to do both activities." He suggested. The others nodded furiously, given that they want to get out of the room right now.

Sakurano agreed. Mikan smiled joyfully and the temperature now decresased. Mikan was unaware by the changes, given that she has the nullification alice. Everyone was thankful for the change and ended their meeting in peace. Other members hurriedly left, leaving Mikan and Natsume alone.

Mikan became nervous, aware that her secret crush was a few chairs away from her. She took a deep breath then stood up to leave.

"I must be on my way now. I'll see you tomorrow, Hyuuga-senpai." She said.

"It's Natsume."

Mikan was confused. "I beg your pardon?"

Natsume stood up and walked towards her. Mikan was nervous and backed a step. Natsume smirked and continued to tease her. The more he advanced, the more she stepped back until her back hit the wall.

Natsume slammed his hands on both side of her head to prevent her from escaping. They could feel their hot breaths due to the close proximity of their heads.

Mikan blushed in discomfort; Natsume smirked upon seeing her blush. They stayed like that for a while, not a single word spoken until Natsume decided to break the akward silence.

"Say my name, little girl." He said.

Mikan blushed. "N-Natsume…senpai"

Natsume took hold of her hair and untangled the ribbon holding her hair in a high ponytail. He touched her hair and brought it to his lips, kissing the end while staring back at her. Mikan turned crimson by his actions, not knowing how to react.

Natsume brought his face forward and and placed his lips near her ears.

"Mikan" he said. She shivered. His voice was low and deep and she liked the way he said her name.

Natsume was pleased with her reaction and took a few steps back. Mikan exhaled the air she didn't know she was holding in.

"You know," Natsume spoke up, "You look better with your hair down." He touched the tips of her hair again. "I guess I'll keep this as a souvenir." He continued, holding up her ribbon.

She can't find her own voice and was still in a daze so she just nodded.

"It's already late. I'll take you back to your dorm."

Mikan snapped out of her trance and started to reject his offer but then he placed his finger on her mouth to prevent her from speaking.

"No excuses, little girl." Were his final words before he took hold of her hand and led them out of the high school building and proceeded to the elementary girl's dormitory.

They walked in silence, hand in hand. Unknown to them, 2 people were following them, hiding from 1 tree to another.

-Unknown people-

"I don't think we should do this, Imai-san." Ruka Nogi, Natsume's bestfriend said, nervously.

"Don't be such a baby, Nogi-senpai." Hotaru said, "If you don't want your pictures to spread around the academy, you will cooperate, understand?"

Ruka gulped but nodded. '_How_ _did_ _I_ _ever get into this mess?'_

"Why are we following them, anyway?" He asked.

Ruka was carrying a camera, taking photos of them from behind while he asked his pet bird took photos of them from above or in front. Hotaru was carrying a tape recorder and a video cam.

"I need to capture their romantic confession and sell them. The pictures will serve as an additional asset. I'm sure I'll have millions of buyers knowing those two are quite the catch in school and I'll be rich." Hotaru replied, her eyes changing into dollar signs.

Rika sweat dropped and laughed nervously. ' _I'm_ _sorry_, _Natsume_.'

-With Natsume and Mikan-

Their hands were still intertwined with eachother. Mikan kept stealing glances at the fircaster, blushing when her eyes made contact with his. She kept her head down, trying to calm her fast-beating heart.

Natsume noticed her uncomfortable feeling and decided to make her feel at ease.

"I was wondering," he paused, "Why did you reject Shou earlier? Most girls would love to be in your shoes right now and accept his offer."

Mikan looked at him and shrugged. She can't possibly tell him that she likes him. She would be too embarrassed and ashamed if he rejected her here and now, unknown to her that their feelings were mutual.

She decided to take the easy way out and said "I don't share the same feelings he has for me and Shou-senpai isn't exactly my type of guy. "

"Oh? And what is your type of guy, Sakura-san?" He smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, senpai." With that she laughed. Natsume grinned. Who knew she was such a tease sometimes. Well, at least he got her smiling now.

They kept talking and shared jokes all the while they were heading to Mikan's dorm. When they arrived outside the dorms, Natsume held her hand tighter, not ready to let her leave yet.

Mikan stared at their hands for a while then back at Natsume, confusion written on her face. Natsume hesitated for a moment then hugged her, his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her tighter to him. He hid his face at the junction of her head and shoulders. Mikan was shocked at first then returned the hug, her arms wrapped around his neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Natsume whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened. Natsume pulled back a bit, waiting for her answer. Mikan nodded with a smile on her face. Natsume grinned then hugged her again, tighter than earlier. He let go of her, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and ran all the way towards the Middle school male dormitory.

Mikan stood there for a while, watching him run, her blush visible under the moon's light. She slapped her face to get a grip of herself then went inside the dorm towards her room, still smiling like an idiot.

Hidden behind the trees were Ruka and Hotaru. They stood there with wide-opened eyes when they witnessed the romantic scene held by their best friends. To say that they were shocked is true.

"What do you think they were talking about, Imai?" Ruka asked.

"Idiot, how would I know? They were whispering. More like Natsume whispering and Mikan giving physical answers though." Hotaru replied.

"I think we should call it a day-more like a night though-, Imai." Ruka said. We already took many good photos." Ruka's bird gave the camera to Hotaru then Ruka told him to rest now. The bird flew back to a nearby tree to sleep.

"I just hope they Natsume-senpai didn't confess yet though," Hotaru said, "My video cam and recorder would have been a waste and the money, of course."

'_The money, of course. That's Imai for you.'_ Ruka thought. He then gave a loud yawn, bid Hotaru good night and headed toward his dorm.

Hotaru sighed. At least their trip didn't go to waste. Ruka's bird got a good shot of Natsume's smiling face. 'This should be worth more than a hundred rabbits. I wonder how much worth I'll give this.' With that thought in mind, Hotaru went to her room, laughing evilly of the thought of the thousands of rabbits she'll earn with just this photo.

-The next day-

Everyone was busy preparing for the upcoming school festival. Each class was separated from eachother and began working. The Special Ability class decided to do a maid and butler café. Since the Dangerous Ability class was not participating, the elementary school principal left them alone. With that, Natsume dashed out to where the Special Ability class held their venue.

When he arrived there, weird glances were thrown at him but he ignored them. Tsubasa Andou noticed a commotion then went out to see what it was. Seeing Natsume looking around made him grin. He knew what-or to say _who_- the fire caster was looking for.

"Hey there, Natsume. Been a while. How are you, man? Tsubasa asked then slapped Natsume's back.

Bad Move.

Natsume looked up then glared at him. Then in a blink of an eye, Tsubasa's hair was caught on fire. He was screaming around, asking for water.

The fire was out in the nick of time before it consumed all of Tsubasa's hair by none other than Mikan, using her nullification alice. She heard screaming then rushed out to see what happened. She witnessed Tsubasa-senpai's hair caught on fire and there was only one conclusion she can come up with: He annoyed Natsume. Again. As usual.

Mikan sighed but then smiled when she saw Natsume. She went near him

"Natsume, what are you doing here? Aside from putting Tsubasa-senpai's hair on fire." Mikan said with a slight glint of humor in her eyes.

Natsume grinned. "I came to help out, little girl." He then winked. Mikan laughed joyously. Everyone was confused but then understood as their aura held a loving color.

With that, Natsume was given permission to help out. His assignment was to help build the stalls and carrying heavy materials to be used.

All the while, he kept stealing glances at Mikan. He would smirk at her blush whenever their eyes meet. Whenever they crossed each other, Natsume would bump her shoulder with his, causing her to glare at him but she got used to it as time passed by. Sometimes, Natsume would hold her hand for a while and grin when she scolds him that there was work to be done. He was such a tease. And he loved teasing the young brunette.

Their little love game did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Special Ability class or their best friends who would visit time to time to check on their doings. Hotaru would take pictures while Ruka would be forced to accompany her.

Time flies fast, the preparations were already done. They were now ready to start their school festival.

-School Festival-

The High school principal has now announced the beginning of the school festival. Everyone rushed to their designated venue to start the day.

The Special Ability class has now started to change into their costumes. The men in butler costume; the women in maid costumes.

Natsume was strolling around before heading towards the Special Ability class' place. Upon arriving, he was surprised by the number of people that came. There were lots of people there that a long line can be seen from afar. 1 line for boys leading towards the maid café and 1 line for girls leading towards the butler café.

He passed through the back door that leads to the maid café. He was shocked and stunned to see what they were wearing. Long white button-up shirt and a very _very _short black mini skirt. He was stunned alright but he was enraged when he noticed one of the boys flirting with Mikan.

He strolled over then grabbed Mikan by the waist, gave a death glare to the young boy, and led her toward the back of the café.

"Are you insane?! What do you think you're doing wearing _that_?" He was mad already. Very mad.

Mikan was upset by his outrage. "It's called a maid costume, Natsume. And I wear this for our café."

"No. You are not going to go back inside, wearing _that." _Natsume demanded.

"If you don't like it, it doesn't mean I don't have to wear it. Now, If you'll excuse me. I have cutomers to attend." Mikan dismissed him with equal displeasure and went back inside.

"Hell" He muttered but went inside after her.

It was now the last day for their school festival and everyone is now preparing for the bonfire and fireworks display. Everyone was happy during their festival except a few people.

During their festival, Natsume remained at the maid café, glaring at anyone who dares give a second glance at Mikan. He stayed there until her shift was over so they could tour around.

Natsume would always be in a grumpy mood but Mikan would cheer him up afterwards. Truth be told, she liked his jealousy and kept giggling every time a guy would stammer due to the menacing glares he kept receiving from Natsume.

Some members would laugh and give cute comments to them. Having dreamy faces whenever Natsume would give glares at men. It didn't bother them one bit.

Ruka and Hotaru were also present at the scenes. Hotaru would take pictures while Ruka would be forced to go along.

Natsume sighed in relief now that the festival has ended. No more guys flirting with Mikan.

-Bonfire-

All the guys were now present at the field, waiting for the girls to come. Natsume and Ruka stood side by side, waiting for the girls.

"So Natsume," Ruka spoke up, "Are you and Mikan a couple now?"

"Not yet." He replied.

"_Yet_?" Ruka repeated.

Natsume smirked. "So how about you and that blackmailing queen?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah right. Don't think for a second I didn't know you two were following Mikan and me around."

Ruka blushed. '_Busted'_

Ruka didn't have time to reply now that the ladies were now entering the field.

Natsume kept his eyes on the young brunette coming toward them with her bestfriend, Hotaru. He took hold of Mikan's hand and led her towards a nearby table to eat.

Hotaru grabbed Ruka's arm, dragging him to the table where the food was.

Each student started talking at the same time until the music started, signaling the time for the dance. Every couple started towards the middle of the field.

"Want to dance?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Sure."

With that, they all danced until it was now time for the fireworks display. Natsume dragged Mikan near a tree. He carried her bridal style while climbing a tall sakura tree. He sure was an expert in climbing. They sat down at the highest branch and waited for the fireworks to light up the nighttime sky.

"I thought this place would give a better view." Natsume answered to Mikan's puzzled look.

"Mikan." Natsume said as he pulled her closer to him, and left his hand on her waist. She didn't mind it one bit.

"Yes, Natsume?" She replied.

"Do I have to say it again? He smirked. Mikan blushed.

_-Flashback-_

_Mikan stared at their hands for a while then back at Natsume, confusion written on her face. Natsume hesitated for a moment then hugged her, his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her tighter to him. He hid his face at the junction of her head and shoulders. Mikan was shocked at first then returned the hug, her arms wrapped around his neck._

_They stayed like that for a few minutes before Natsume whispered something in her ear. _

"_I love you, Mikan. Will you go out with me?"_

_Her eyes widened and she became stiff. He noticed this and said, _

"_I won't force you to answer today but will you promise me an answer at the end of the festival?"_

_Natsume pulled back a bit, waiting for her answer. Mikan nodded with a smile on her face. Natsume grinned then hugged her again, tighter than earlier. He let go of her, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and ran all the way towards the Middle school male dormitory. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Natsume cupped her chin and made her look up to him.

"Mikan, I love you. Will you go out with me?"

Mikan smiled, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"Yes. I love you too, Natsume. It has always been you."

Natsume hugged her tight, he never want to let go. He was full of happiness and relief, knowing he now had Mikan all to himself as his girlfriend. He slowly pulled back and kissed her just as the fireworks flew up in the sky. They pulled away and smiled.

Due to their happy state, they didn't notice a tape recorder hanging on the tree near them. Hotaru also took out her video cam to capture the moment while Ruka continued taking pictures.

'_I'm_ _rich_.' she thought followed by the amount of money she could make, her eyes turning into dollar signs again.

Ruka was happy for them both and thought when he could have the courage to say those words to the woman beside him.

-THE END-

Thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave a comment or a suggestion or PM. Thanks again. =D


End file.
